bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
C.O.N.C.E.R.T.
C.O.N.C.E.R.T., or Musi'C'''al Upr'O'arious Augme'N'ted '''C'enter-Stag'E' Ai'R'''ship of Dea'T'h is the boss blimp that only appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. It only appears in Chapter 10: Neon Mixtape Tour as a boss, and as a Event Boss during the month of December; during the New Year event for December 26-January 4 every year. Preparation The battle starts with Monkey Lane on hard with starting cash of $10,000 and 100 lives. Round 100 replaced the B.A.D. to C.O.N.C.E.R.T. itself. Immunities These are immune and reduced damage to: * Sharp objects * Explosives * Glue * Fire (-25% reduced damage) * M.O.A.B. Assassin ability * M.O.A.B. Takedown ability * Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba ability * Ray of Quark (-50% reduced damage) * Snowstorm and Absolute Zero Ability * Arctic Wind upgrade * Sabotage Supply Lines ability * Bloon Master Alchemist (0/0/4 and 0/0/5 Alchemist Monkey) * Mortar Shells (expect 4/0/0, 5/0/0, 0/4/0, and 0/5/0 upgrades) * Bloon immunity removers (Such as 0/0/4 Mortar Monkey and 0/5/0 Riot Monkey) * Knockback and slowing * Critical hits (0/0/3+ Dart Monkey, 4/0/0+ Armadillo Monkey, 4/0/0+ Monkey Shaman) Attacks Base attack It shoots notes every 3 seconds doing 2 damage, and shoots chords every 7.5 seconds doing 4 damage. Air Blower It blows smoke onto nearby bloons, which covers it, allowing to take 50% less damage from tower's projectiles. Beacon Signalling Taunt: "Most of the destruction to this are either total destruction or indestructible at all, or the bloons will lose money at all." It spawns beacons which supports other bloons, in this, it steals cash by -5 every 5 damage dealt for all attacks the blimp itself. Beacons have the range of a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey attack range, and lasts 15 seconds. Also, It spawns 3 itself anywhere, randomly. Plasma Cannon It shoots plasma blasts at a speed of a 0/2/0 Dart Monkey. Plasma blasts does 2 damage. The cannon lasts 10 seconds. Giant Speaker Taunt: "All hail the bloons, and kill the monkeys! This bad blimp we all shall love!" It drops a giant speaker that crushes a single tower (exception of Tier 5 towers and Heroes), and attacks it using soundwaves doing 3 damage at a speed of a 0/1/0 Dart Monkey. and lasts 20 seconds. Jamming Blast Taunt: "In a music jam, this may determine that a "non-standard destruction" is actually the best choice in a specific soundwaves. This may be one of those things... so... kill this ones." It releases a large quark-glucon soundwave that does 10 damage in a 4/0/0 Mortar Monkey attack radius, and stuns it for 5 seconds, and after that, this will lose damage via overtime, doing 2 damage every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. Firework Rocket Storm Taunt: "Not the correct place for this kind of content, monkeys!" It fires 25 rockets composed of 5 groups of assorted rockets: * Piccolo rocket: Rockets doing 5 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius. * Mother rocket: Rockets doing 15 damage in a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, and leaves a burn effect doing 3 damage every 3.5 seconds for 10 seconds. * Five-star rocket: Rockets doing 5 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, and explode 3 times at once. * Atomic bomb rocket: Rockets doing 20 damage in a 4/0/0 Mortar Monkey attack radius, and having a 30% chance of crits doing 50 damage. * El Diablo rocket: Rockets doing 3 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, and does a chain reaction effect that allows explosions to move and follow every second, and lasts for 5 seconds. Juggernaut Armored Massive Liner Taunt: "Sorry, but that is directly from the reversing of the snap made by the Infinitron, so... this Chitauris will destroy the family." It spawns a armored bus liner that moves at a speed of a BFB, and has 7,500 HP. When destroyed, it spawns 10 Chitauris. Chitauris shoots energy blasts doing 3 damage at the attack speed of unupgraded Ninja Monkey in a 0/0/2 Dart Monkey attack range. It moves at a speed of a 3.5 BPS, and has a health of 200, and takes no footprint. Major League Gaming It uses a Doritos and Mountain Dew to attack the towers. It throws Doritos every 5 seconds which explodes in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, doing 10 damage, and splits into 6 potato chips in 6 directions, doing 2 damage. It throws a Mountain Dew every 10 seconds to boost bloons' attack speed by +25%, damage and pierce by +35%. The Final Countdown (Passive) Taunt: "Hello, everybody! All right! Slimmer down. (Everyone, listen up please! Thank you.) OK. The final judgement countdown begins in Three... Two... One..." When the boss reaches the health of 60,000, the countdown will start in 120 seconds. If you didn't defeat in 120 seconds, you will lose the game. Another taunt for the last 10 seconds. "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHGNQNQQ--E Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... '''THREE... TWO... ONE... Final judgement started!']" Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Event Bloons Category:Event Bosses